At present, as main frame becomes smaller and smaller, it is desirable to develop a power supply having small volume and high power. The air fan and the fan netting of a prior power supply are directly disposed inside the power supply resulting in an increased volume of the power supply which occupies too much space of a system. Furthermore, in order to reduce the volume of a power supply which can provide the same amount of power and generate the same amount of heat, a fan netting disposed beyond the case of a power supply is developed. However, the procedure for assembling an air fan and a fan netting to fabricate that kind of power supply is sophisticated, time-consuming, and costly.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic diagram showing the structure of a prior power supply including a case 1, a fan netting 11, an air fan 12, a plurality of screws 13, and an air outlet 14. The air fan 12 is assembled directly inside the case 1 of the power supply. The fan netting 11 is formed by press and is integrally formed to the case 1.
Please refer to FIG. 2 which is an exploded diagram showing the partial structure of another prior power supply including a case 2 having a plurality of holes 232, a fan netting 21 having a plurality of threaded holes 231, an air fan 22 having a plurality of threaded holes 233, and a plurality of screws 23. The air fan 22 and the fan netting 21 are fixed to the case 2 by the screws 23 passing through the threaded holes 211, the holes 27, and the threaded holes 223 respectively and in sequence.
Please further refer to FIG. 3 which is an exploded diagram showing the partial structure of another prior power supply including a case 3, a fan netting 31, a plurality of threaded holes 331, an air fan 32, a plurality of threaded holes 332, a plurality of threaded holes 342, a plurality of screws 33, a plurality of screws 34, and a plurality of holes 341. The air fan 32 is fixed to the case 3 by the screws 34 passing through the holes 341 on the case 3 and the threaded holes 342 on the air fan 32, respectively and in sequence. The fan netting 31 is fixed to the air fan 32 by the screws 33 passing through the threaded holes 331 on the fan netting 31 and the threaded holes 332 on the air fan 32, respectively and in sequence.
The commonly used manners of fixing an air fan and a fan netting in the industry are shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3. For the fixing manner shown in FIG. 1, the volume of a power supply must be considerably large so as to accommodate the air fan and exhaust the heat generated by the power supply. Consequently, this kind of power supply will occupy significantly large space. As for the fixing manner shown in FIG. 3 , an air fan is disposed on the external side of a case so as to reduce the volume of a power supply. However, it needs to use screws to fix the air fan to the case and then use screws to fix the fan netting to the other side of the air fan. That assembling procedure is sophisticated, trivial, and time-consuming. Thus, it is tried by the applicant to deal with the situation encountered by the prior art.